


Do I have to do everything around here?

by Kaleidoscope_Carousel



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Zeta Society - Freeform, brotp or otp, unrequited danny/laura, you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleidoscope_Carousel/pseuds/Kaleidoscope_Carousel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets a text. "Hanging out in creepy ass basement. Come quick. Bring rope."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I have to do everything around here?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [post ](http://badlance.tumblr.com/post/104192699148/basically-imagining-someone-getting-danny-danny) by [badlance](http://badlance.tumblr.com/). In fact, some dialogue was directly lifted from there, so all credit to the original post.
> 
> unbetaed and posted at 2:30 in the morning. All mistakes are mine. This does not belong to me etc.

Danny was on her way to javelin practice when her phone went off in her pocket.

 _“Hanging out in creepy ass basement. Come quick. Bring rope.”_ The text read. “Kirsch, what the fuck?” she said. Sighing she tapped out a quick _“on my way”_ and pivoted on her heel to figure out what in the world was going on.

“This better the hell be good, Kirsch” she called out as she emerged into the underground cavern, where only a few days before they’d been battling an ancient unspeakable evil. “I do not have the patience for any of your stupid frat boy—” she paused in the middle of her sentence as she saw the look on Kirsch’s face.

“Hey Summer bro,” he said quietly, “so me and a couple of my bros were tossing some cherry bombs down the hole. Y’know, a kind of final eff off sort of thing to the Laphillycheese—”

“Laphilformes,” Danny corrected. Kirsch shrugged his good shoulder

“Whatever,” he said, “anyway we were doing that and then, uh. . .well, you just kinda have to see it.” Danny cautiously followed Kirsch to the edge of the pit and looked down. 

There, on the lip of a slight outcropping about twenty or thirty feet down, lay a prone figure in all black, curled in on itself like a cat. The rush of relief Danny felt was intense and completely unexpected, and she rolled her eyes. Not only at her own reaction but at the fact that, yet again, it’s Danny Lawrence to the rescue.

“I should start charging for my heroics,” she muttered, “I know Perry was looking for mercenary services a while ago.”

“What was that?” Kirsch said. Danny shook her head.

“Nothing,” she said, shrugging the coil of climbing rope that she’d borrowed from the Summer Society’s stores off her shoulder, “just take this and get one of your bros to tie it to that rock over there. It better be a good one, I know you have that macramé and knotting club you don’t think we know exists.” Kirsch didn’t bother to deny it, just handed off the rope to one of his buddies who quickly bent to the task. 

Danny buckled herself into the harness she’d hung over her other shoulder, and attached herself to the other end of the rope. “Hey Danny, why don’t you just rappel down the Chasm of Ancient Evil to rescue your crush’s snarky undead roommate?” she said to herself, “Sure, why not? It’s not like I have anything better to do with my life. What could possibly go wrong?” 

She didn’t stop grumbling to herself the whole way down to the lip where Carmilla lay unmoving. And not breathing, which, did she ever actually breathe? And how was Danny supposed to figure out the difference between an undead Carmilla, and an actually dead Carmilla? “Ugh,” she sighed, “I guess I should bring you back to Laura, then.” Danny stooped to pick up the prone vampire and groaned as she took the weight into her arms. “How much do you weigh? Holy crap.” She had to let Carmilla down again gently as she figured out a makeshift sling for the climb back up to the top. Once Carmilla was safely tied to Danny, and balanced over her shoulder without a danger of her falling back into the abyss, Danny began the slow, painful crawl back to where Kirsch and the Zetas were waiting. 

“I’m totally skipping conditioning today after this,” she grumbled to the unconscious (or dead? Hopefully not dead) vampire strapped to her, “this definitely counts as weight training because you are way heavier than you look.”

Nobody helped her over the lip of the chasm when she finally arrived at the top, and she glared at the sheepish Zetas as she unknotted herself, and dusted herself off. “Oh don’t worry about me,’ she said under her breath, “I’m totally fine. Don’t need any help after that hellish climb, just rescuing people all by myself, as usual.”

“Is she. . .” Kirsch said when Danny straightened up again, “I mean she tried to bite me, but little nerd hottie. . .uh, Laura, likes her, and I just. Well, she saved us, so, is she alright?” Danny bit her lip.

“I can’t really tell right now. I mean, she is a vampire so that kind of rules out checking for a pulse and for breathing.” Kirsch looked crestfallen. “Don’t worry, though,” Danny rushed to continue, “I’m going to take her to Laura. I’m sure we’ll figure something out.” 

Kirsch nodded, happily. Goddess, he is such a _puppy_ , Danny thought to herself. “Cool, cool,” he said. “Well, me and the bros are gonna clear out, I think. I’d help you carry her back but uhh. . .” he lifted his left arm, which was still in its sling.

“Yeah, yeah, no problem,” Danny said, bending down and scooping Carmilla up into her arms. “I’m gonna get her,” she lifted Carmilla a bit higher for emphasis, “back to room 307. I’ll see you around.”

“Friday for the initiation ceremony?” he asked.

“Yeah, sure. As long as it doesn’t involve any more salted herring, we’re good.” Kirsch laughed. 

“Alright, see you around Summer bro,” he said, and followed his frat brothers up the stairs, leaving Danny to make her own way back to the surface, stopping once in a while to adjust the vampire lying in her arms.

“Climb back into the depths of hell Danny. Pick up this super dense vampire Danny. Carry her back to the dorms Danny. What is she made of, LEAD?” she muttered as she struggled to ring the buzzer to Lola Perry’s dorm room.

The curly-haired floor don appeared at the door a few seconds later, and her mouth dropped open as she drew in a deep breath.

“Oh my. . .” she said, “is she. . .?”

“I don’t know yet, but could you please open the door?” Perry snapped out of her frozen stare to help Danny open the heavy glass doors.

“Yes, yes, of course. So sorry about that. Umm, are you planning on taking her up to Laura’s room?”

“No,” Danny snarked, “I was thinking I’d just drop her off in the common room.”

“No need to be snippy,” Perry sniffed.

“I just carried her all the way from the Lustig, all by myself, despite the fact that it was Kirsch and his cherry-bomb throwing bros who found her. I’ll be a bit snippy if I want.”

“Right, of course. I’ll just. . .I think we should probably let Laura have a bit of advance warning shall we? I’ll just pop on in ahead,” she said and pivoted, rabbit-like, to climb the stairs to the third floor. 

“Right behind you,” said Danny. “DON’T think this makes us friends,” she said to Carmilla’s unresponsive body, as she turned down Laura’s hallway. “I’m just doing this because I know it’ll make Laura happy. Goddess, she’ll be so happy.” Danny reached the doorway just in time to hear Perry in the middle of a rambling explanation to Laura, but her arms were ready to give out on her by this time.

“Okay, sorry easy bake, she’s heavier than she looks,” Danny said as she laid Carmilla’s body gently down on the bed. The whole experience, the climb, the trudge back to the dorms, the stupid glass door downstairs hitting her in the back as she walked through, everything was worth it to hear the emotion in Laura’s voice as she gasped “Carm?!” and rushed to the vampire’s side. 

“Okay, so we think she’s. . .I mean she seems dead, but she’s a vampire right?” Danny said.

“Well, blood! She needs blood,” Laura said, voice high and panicked. Danny watched her scramble to the little mini dorm kitchen and back to the bed with the infamous soy milk container in her hands. “Please don’t be dead,” Laura begged, “please don’t be dead.” She lifted Carmilla’s head gently and tipped the blood into the vampire’s mouth. As the blood touched her tongue, Carmilla’s head moved slightly on its own, and Laura let out a little sound, like a gasp or a moan of relief. Danny exchanged an incredulous look with Perry, as Carmilla slowly sat up. The vampire was sitting up! She was alive. Well, not alive, but not dead. Or not deader than usual. Of all the unbelievable things that happened on this campus. . .

“Well, that was a kick,” Carmilla drawled, and Danny glanced at Perry again as Laura launched herself at Carmilla and pulled her into a crushing hug. Her stomach was doing that thing it always did when she saw Laura and Carmilla together. It kind of felt like an anchor, dragging everything down towards the floor.

“Hey,” Laura said, hands hanging helplessly in the air.

“Hey,” Carmilla replied, and she smiled at Laura. Actually smiled, and Danny felt any hope of ever being anything but friends with Laura Hollis wiped away by that tiny facial expression. Laura made Carmilla-broody, snarky, bitter Carmilla-smile, and Goddess only knew how, but Carmilla made Laura happy, too. There was no place for her here.

So why did it feel like her feet were glued to the floor, as Perry ushered her out of the room, and out of her thoughts to give Carmilla and Laura some space?

“Do you want to have a cup of tea? Maybe talk?” Perry said, as she guided Danny gently by the elbow down the hallway. “I sort of know how you’re feeling right now.”

“Thanks, Perry, that’s really nice, but I think I’d rather just go for a walk. It’s a beautiful day, and we stopped the apocalypse. I’m just going to enjoy that.”

“Alright, well, stay safe.”

“I will, Per, thanks.” Perry smiled, and scurried off to her own room.

Danny took a deep breath of chilly winter air as she stepped outside of Laura’s building. It was cold, but sunny, and what she had said before was true. It was a beautiful day. Hands stuffed in her pockets, head stuffed full of her thoughts, Danny headed to the edge of the woods behind the Summer Society house. 

She was lost in thought when the snapping of a twig behind her caused her to whirl around, fists up in a defensive position. She dropped her guard immediately when she saw it was just Kirsch.

“How’d you find me?” she asked.

“I went by to see how Carmilla was doing,” he said, “Perry said she thought she would be pretty busy or something, y’know, catching up on not being dead, and so I figured I’d come find you. Like it or not, you’re still my bro. Sometimes a bro just needs to be with another bro. We don’t have to talk, or nothing, but I’m here. Uh, that is, if you want. Or whatever.” Kirsch’s cheeks had gone pink, and Danny was pretty sure it wasn’t just from the cold. 

“Thanks. . .bro,” she said, and smiled at the way his whole face lit up with a smile at the words. “Now come on,” she added, throwing her arm over his shoulders, being careful of his bad side, “I need someone to teach me how to use that trident you gave me. And no excuses! I know it’s a one handed weapon.” Laughing, they walked off together into the light of the golden December afternoon.


End file.
